willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
An Affair to Forget
An Affair to Forget is the 19th episode of the second season and the 40th overall. After Rob and Ellen ask Will and Grace to be the best man and maid of honor at their wedding, Grace's secret one-night stand with the groom is exposed. Synopsis You little minx While in the middle of game night, Rob and Ellen announce that they are getting married asks Will to be the best man and Grace to be the maid of honor, which they accept. After they leave, Grace divulges to Will that she had a one-night stand with Rob years before, when the two were having trouble in their respective relationships. Ellen unfortunately overhears Will and Grace discussing the affair during her bridal shower so as revenge, she decides to sleep with Will but he runs away terrified. Rob tries to apologize to Ellen and the two end up having sex in Will's bedroom. Midnight at the Oasis Will hires a female stripper for Rob's bachelor party, attended by a couple of friends, including Jack. When the stripper, Carla, gives Jack a lap dance, he unexpectedly gets an erection and becomes terrified that he might be turning straight (or a lesbian, according to Grace). Carla then hands over her card to Jack and he finds out that she is actually a pre-op transsexual who is still male "from the waist down". Jack is relieved knowing that he is not turned on by a woman, proclaiming he is still "gayer than Christmas". Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Tom Gallop (Rob) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Ellen) * Steve Paymer (Steve) * Gretchen German (Carla) * Jim Ortlieb (Ira) * Jennifer Manley (Polly) * Michele Gregory (Annette) Notes * Title is a reference to the film An Affair to Remember (1957). * This is the only episode rated TV14 (as opposed to TVPG). * Laura Kightlinger's first writing credit for the show. * This is the only episode that makes use of the door next to the kitchen, which leads to a service stairwell. * When Ellen and her friends arrive for her bridal shower, she is dismayed that Grace did one of her picnics again, referring to the time she had a picnic party at her apartment in the episode Guess Who's Not Coming to Dinner. Cultural references * Will jokes that Jack's view about heterosexual marriage is quoted from "Pope Ru Paul II", a play on then-Pope John Paul II and drag celebrity RuPaul. * After Jack finds out about Grace's secret, she refers to him as Chatty Cathy, one of the first talking dolls released around the 1960s. * When Karen instinctively finds out about Grace's secret, Grace asks if she has "three 6s on her forehead". This is a reference to the "number of the beast" (i.e. 666) commonly associated to the devil. * Jack implies that he gets excited for "3 of the 4 Baldwins and one of the 2 Quaids", referring to actors the Baldwin brothers and Quiad brothers (Dennis and Randy). Will has also mentioned being attracted to the Baldwin brothers in the episode Where There's a Will, There's No Way. ** Alec Baldwin, the eldest of the Baldwin brothers eventually appears as Malcolm Widmark. * As Will runs away from a topless Ellen, she describes her as "Chucky in a C-cup", after the murderous doll in the Child's Play film series who also has red hair. Media Gettyimages-141191255-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191287-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191290-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191291-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192976-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141193021-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191226-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141193044-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191211-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191223-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191278-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191286-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192975-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141193041-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141193042-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141193043-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2